bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Personell123/Bee Theories
This is a collection of all the theories brought up in anyone’s mind. You can suggest what I should do next. #1, Royal Jelly Mutations Basically, this theory explains royal jelly, the mysterious substance that transforms bees into different types of bees. Well, all I can say is... The royal jelly changes the deoxyribonucleic acid, or DNA, in the bee, and that results in changes, mutations, to happen to the bee. Not all mutations are bad, since some, like the gifted status, can be helpful. Royal jelly reforms the chromosomes in the bees, and star jelly activates the recessive factor of being gifted(the chance of getting a normal bee is the dominant factor). In all, that would be a theory that explains royal jelly for many. #2, Rigged Reward System This theory explains the system of rewards for the bears. The bears make you do some work in order to get you to do their bidding. Think about it, most of the quest givers give you fair rewards, right? Not! Brown Bear includes star jelly as an almost impossible reward, and the infinite quest givers give you quests to keep you “busy”. Mother Bear gives you a magical star treat, and tells you her dream. That was already done, but she still wants you to do the work. Science Bear overworks you, since you have to collect three billion pollen all for only about 314 million honey. Polar Bear is not fair since he could have gotten the ingredients for his recipes during winter, and yet you still did his quests. Onett, B.B.M., Bucko Bee, and Riley Bee all put you to be busy for looooong periods of time. Bucko and Riley lead bee groups, so why do they give you quests still? To persuade you to suport their color. This theory explains the rewards for the work you put in for your quests. #3, Bad Bubble Bee Man You all know B.B.M., right? He is supporting Beesmas, he always stutters... He is bad. What I mean is that he gives you hard quests. Now I know what you are thinking,”'' but Personell123, B.B.M. gives you a really easy quest at the Battlers Leaderboard.” Well, he had a quest before that one, and it was too hard to do. If the other quest was not added, less than 100 people would have the Beesmas Overachiever Badge. He gives semi-bad rewards, like 800 evictions, and those special jellies. Sprout moochers can destroy the sprout and take all the rewards. This one explains the fact that B.B.M. is not as nice as we think. #4, Gummy Boots Price The gummy boots. Such precious things, being 100 billion honey... ...that powers the honeystorms! Think about it, why do the gummy boots cost so much? Powering honeystorms gives estimated 100,000 honey per storm, and we need a source. Honey bee also powers the honey storm even though he claims to keep the tokens for himself. He is here temporarily to boost honeystorms, and the gummy ship is in the sky, making it perfect for making it rain honey. This theory explains why the Gummy Boots are so expensive, how honeystorms happen, and why honey bee is here. #5, Murdering Magic Beans? You know the magic beans, right? The plants that allow you to spawn a sprout? Some people think you murder them when you plant sprouts. That is '''NOT' true! When you plant a seed, you let it grow. Planting magic beans gives he sprout a chance to prosper, and when you completely grow it, it pops, leaving rewards. It even leaves behind magic beans, so it reproduces that way. Maybe the sprouts go to another dimension and thrive over there. Hoarding magic beans is bad to nature too! You let all the CO2 go around, while all the flowers are being cut up. The murdering happens when the beans disappear, as in they die, or when you use them to craft variousness items. This theory explains prouts and magic bean planting. #6, Event Bees Exposed! 6BCAFE78-2BC7-4381-9063-B2ECB06A3F90.jpeg 5F1AA8C4-6E7F-42E7-9839-517D9E646228.jpeg Everyone knows the event bees. There is Tabby, Vicious, Gummy, Puppy, Photon, Bear, Crimson, Cobalt, and Festive Bee... Science Bear created them. You know in theory one how royal jelly transforms bees into different bees? Science Bear must have genetically engineered eggs to create the special bees. The tickets used to purchase most bees goes into making new bees, since gene manipulation is expensive. Stingers are used to make sure that Rogue Vicious Bees do not happen. Gummy bee may become purchasable through gumdrops, since he is made up of them. Science Bear must have a correlation with Gummy Bear if he can still create Gummy Bees. All event bees are created by Science Bear! This theory explains why event bees cost such, and their uniqueness. Epilogue These theories explain lots of stuff, but hey, it is just a theory. A bee theory.(sorry game theory guy, I had to) Leave comments about suggestions for more theories. Category:Blog posts